


Surrender Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A bit of smut here and there, Frerard, M/M, Unrequited Love, a few notches of pain here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Those three words are never enough to describe how I feel about Gerard Way.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new,  
> tell me what you think(?)  
> Of course I'll stop if you don't like it.

I pecked my boyfriend’s lips lightly, earning a light chuckle from him. “Frankie, I’ve gotta go, Mikey’s gonna kill me if I come home late again today…” Gerard trailed off. I placed an arm lazily around his shoulder. “Just a while longer…” I begged, whispering against his neck.

He shivered silently, making me smile against his skin, teasing him, placing light kisses on his weak spot.

“F-Frankie,” his breath hitched.

I sent a low hum as a response, leaving wet trails on Gerard’s neck, meeting my eyes with his pair of beautiful hazel.

“Do you have to go?” I asked, pouting. “I’ll call you tonight, but Mikey needs me back home.”  
“Mikey is 18 now, Gerard, you don’t have to be there for him _all_ the time, I bet he’s annoyed at his older brother’s presence too.”

Gerard stitched his eyebrows together in denial, but he didn’t say anything more, he knew better than to start a fight between us. Neither of us would make it through the week if we fought. But we’re both too damn stubborn to apologize first.

So no ‘sorry’ ever comes out, just sudden missed calls and texts asking where each individuals were and what’s going on on either sides.

 Gerard tried to stand up, scooting away from me. But my arms stayed on his neck, pulling him back down on the bed.

“Fraaaaank,” he whined. I pushed him down on the bed, with myself on him. I held his wrists to each sides of his head, while his face turned bright red, trying to look away from me.

“Promise you’ll call.” I demanded, as his eyes peered into mine.

“Goddamit Frank.” He laughed.

“What’s so funny, princess?”  
“Nothing,”  
“Tell me,” I said, tickling his ribs.

He gasped in between laughs, crying out for me to stop. I peered into his eyes and let my lips close over his.

He kissed me back, his head nudging forward to meet my lips more.

We pulled away, eyes still dark from the action.

We stayed like that for a while, with me sitting above him, Gerard staying still under myself, lifting his upper torso in the slight, one of his hands tangled in my dark hair, the other on my clothed chest, panting lightly.

His phone rang, an obnoxious Beyoncé song ringing through my room.

We burst into laughter.

“You should change your ring tone, it’s annoying.” I retorted, rolling off of him.

He scooted to the end of the bed, standing up to grab his phone by the nightstand. “Hello?” He spoke.

“ _Gerard?”_ asked the voice on the other side. “Yeah? Who’s this?”

“ _Twenty one years alive and you don’t know what your mother sounds like on the phone? Shame!”_  
“Sorry mom,” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

I toyed with my lip ring, grinning as he apologized to his mom for not recognizing her voice.

I was feeling mischievous.

I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him. His breath hitched for a second, but his mom was not done blabbering on the other side of the phone.

 _Frankie what the?!_ He screamed with his eyes.

I kissed the side of his neck, sucking hard on his skin.

His mouth opened as he threw his head back to the side. I know your every weak spot Gerard, believe it.

“ _Make sure Mikey doesn’t end up jabbing_ another _fork into the toaster!”_   his mom said from he other side, almost screaming that I heard every intonation of her voice. I giggled against his skin.

“Yeah mom, o-of course…” he said, holding back his moans.

I trailed my lips downward, onto his bicep, lower, on his elbow, lower, on the back of his hand which was curled up into a fist.

My lips hovered over his crotch, his eyes widening. _Frankie goddamit, not the time!_ He screamed with his body gesture.

I ignored him, got on my knees and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down on the zipper, exposing his black boxers.

He exhaled, covering the mic of the phone. “I’m on the phone with my mother, you asshole.” He said, between short breaths.

“ _Gerard are you listening to me!?”_

“Yeah, mom definitely.”

I ignored him yet again, letting my teeth graze the waistband of his boxers. He whimpered.

“ _Gerard what is going on?!”_  
“I’m watching The Walking Dead and my favorite character just got his guts eaten out by zombies mom,” He lied, his eyes closed.

I pulled down his boxers and jeans to his knees. He was hard, goddamit.

“ _Stop watching The Walking Dead and pay more attention to your baby brother! You need to be a responsible figure for Mikey!”_

“Yeah, mom I know…”

I placed my lips on the tip of his cock, grazing it against his sensitive skin lightly, my lips ring teasing his slit.

“F-Fu-uck…” He whispered away from the phone.

I placed him into my mouth, my lips around his member. He threw his head back, his eyes shut and his mouth agape, mumbling nonsense to his mother.

“Mom, I’ll call you back—I need to take out popcorn from the microwave—“ he lied, placing the phone away from his head.

“ _What microwave Gerard? We don’t own a micr—“_

He hung up before his mom could continue blabbering, moaning loudly from all the pleasure I’ve given him in one breath.

“You fucker…” he moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I pulled him out and smiled, keeping eye contact. “What do you expect from a top, Gerard? Of course I’m a fucker.” I replied, putting his length back into my mouth, pumping his shaft slowly.

“F-Frank…” he whimpered, bucking his hips forward.

“I—“

I pulled away from him, then entering his entire length into my mouth abruptly. He cried out, his moans broken as he breathed heavy.

His tip poked the back of my throat as I hummed in pleasure against his skin.

“Frankie—I—so close…” he moaned, making a mess out of my hair.

He came with a last moan of my name, squirting down my throat, as I swallowed every last drop of him.

I pulled my face away from him, still smiling. He was still somewhere on cloud nine as I pumped my hand up and down his shaft.

“Soooooooo, are you still going home?”

“Or do you wanna stay for more?” I said, licking my lips.

He glared at me and tugged on my hair. “You’re bad.” He said, pulling on my hair, hinting for me to stand. And I did.

He had his arms wound my neck as soon as we were face to face.

“But I’m so good at it, am I not?” I whispered, our lips just breaths away.  
“Damn right…” he said, crashing his lips onto mine.

I moaned against his lips, but he pulled away that quick.

I opened my eyes and pouted. “You’re so mean.” I said, but he was already pulling up his jeans, grabbing his backpack by the bed.

“I have to go, sugar.” He said again, as I crossed my tattooed arms across my chest.

I didn’t say anything, but he stopped at the doorway, walked back toward me, and kissed me long and passionate.

“I love you.” He whispered after he pulled away. “I do too…”

“You do what, Frank?”

I rolled my eyes. I’ve never said the L-word to Gerard. Ever.

I just felt like that word was so cliché and over used. I would rather use the sentence _I’d take a bullet to the head for you_. Or maybe _you can run me over with a truck and I wouldn’t care_.

Those three words are said too much, they’re not enough to describe how I feel about Gerard Way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Wow. Okay since people actually thought this was decent,   
> I will be continuing this, even though I don't have a solid plot YET.  
> Though I will! I always do!  
> -xoStaticMonster

It was late afternoon, I was sitting through my boring job. I looked down at my appearance, black buttoned up t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of army green converse, the left rim on the bottom sole had a drawn smiley face on it.

Gerard loved to doodle. On everything. And I mean _Everything._ Even the rim of my shoes.

Once, he said my shoes were trash and decided to dip it in bleach then painted it red. I never wore it out, I kinda cherished it, it was still sitting at home on the top shoe shelf.

I sighed, my thoughts drifting off back to Gerard. ‘ _You do what, Frank?’_

Like I said, I never said a single _I love you_ to Gerard. But last night, he left like I’d hurt him.

I never told him how I felt about him, I just kinda asked him to be mine one day. Let alone how I felt about those three words, he would’ve called me a liar and assumed something else altogether.

My head shot up as a tall teenage boy walked into the store. I work at a bookstore. Not like a special kind of bookstore, like a comic book store. (Though I prefer to be working in a comic book store.)

It’s just boring novels and literature, not to mention this one best-selling novel being displayed in front of everyone’s faces about BDSM. People need God.

Says the gay twenty year old man working in a bookstore.

My mother is a homophobe. She’s very religious, and I never let her know about me and Gerard. So, after my first ever date with a guy, I let myself out of my house. My mom still afforded me the place. Well, actually my dad did. A not-so small house, two stories, fully furnished to my liking. A little too big for me, I’ll admit. But whatever. Beats being homeless.

My father isn’t relevant. Every time someone asks me who my father was, I’d shrug, change the subject, or say he’s dead altogether. I kinda despise him. But people say I look like him. And act like him. But I’m _not_ him. He probably afforded me the house so I could get away from my mom. And finally he can visit her once in a while. Whatever, like I even care.

The kid that walked in earlier scanned the shelves, looking for a particular book in the subject books section.

I eyed him head to toe. His dark hair hung over his eyebrows, swept to the left, the sides of his head shaved into the shade of a skull. His white shirt wasn’t tucked in, a black tie loose over is neck, and loose jeans on his waist down. A pair of red Jordans a contrast to his black and white outfit. _Is this what_ cool _is like these days?_

He gave up after three minutes and eventually walked over to me. “Hey, do you have anything about 6th June ’44? “

I rose an eyebrow. “You mean D-Day?” I asked. “Yeah, I kinda fucked up in history class today when my teacher asked me what occurred on the 6th of June. And she kinda told me to look it up.”

He shook his head. “I mean well, I could just Google it, I wasn’t dumb, but she forbid me of doing so and told me to read about it from a real book.”

“She sounds like an annoying aunt or something,” I said, typing into the search bar on my computer.

“She’s my mom.”

My eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“Chill,” He laughed, his hair falling to the mid of his face.

“My name’s Aaron,” he said, his deep blue eyes looking into mine. “Frank,” I replied with a smile. “I _might_ come here a lot from now on, I need a few books to study from. Final examination is in a few months, and I’m dumber than a pile of shit.”

I knitted my eyebrows together. “Don’t say that.”

I walked from behind the counter to a section in the back of the bookstore, Aaron in tow behind me.

“Why?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Because, if you’re dumber than a pile of shit, you wouldn’t even be talking, buddy.”

I reached in for the thick book on the middle shelf. The back of the bookstore was starting to get dusty, I probably need to clean it up later.

“Here you go. Complete history book.”

Aaron smiled gratefully, taking the hard-covered book in his hands.

“Thanks,”

We walked back to the front of the bookstore to finish the payment, and after he did, he cursed under his breath and told me he needed to run back to his school, realizing it was kinda late. Then I was alone. Again.

I grabbed a comic book I stashed under the cashier in case I ever needed it. And boy, do I need coffee right now. I yawned at the mention of coffee, my lip ring grazing the palm of my hand as I covered my mouth like a kid as I did.

I looked up from my comic book.

Noticing that the store was quiet, I placed my comic down, turning my office chair to face my computer, dragging the mouse over to the music player, which was connected to the speakers.

A playlist named _‘Early 7-11am’_ was in the middle of the music player, and I clicked on it eagerly.

Trivium started ringing across the room as I nodded my head back and forth, walking out of the cashier stand, and into the door that had ‘ _Employees Only_ ’ written on it.

I am certainly not going to take a broom and sing into it like I was a rock star. Definitely not.

Instead I grabbed a piece of cloth and cleaning spray on the high shelf, standing on tip toes just to reach it.

Then I walked back out, to clean the shelves.

When will my life even improve?

* * *

 

I fell on the couch face first, my backpack on the floor beside me. I groaned deeply into a cushion. My whole body aches.

I had to drag my feet upstairs, unbuttoning my shirt as I lifted each foot up the neverending stairs, letting the fabric stick to my back, exposing the small mid of my chest.

I swung my bedroom door opened and smiled.

“Hello,” I greeted. “What’s this?”

Gerard greeted me back with that sweet smile of his. He was sitting on his usual side of the bed, his legs crossed over each other, his head against the dark brown headboard of my bed, and his eyes scanning the screen of his phone.

“I was home alone.” He said, placing his phone down on the bed. I walked over to him as his back parted the headboard.

He placed an arm around my neck, the other tangled in my hair, his perfectly pointed nose touching mine. I let my hands hang loose on my sides.

“I miss you…” he whispered, his breath against my lips. I smiled.

“I need a bath.” I whispered back, letting our foreheads touch.

“Do you need a _hot_ bath?”

“Goddamit Gerard,” I giggled.

He smiled, his hands moving to my loose shirt as he peeled it off my skin and tossing it to the floor somewhere.

“You know you wanna.” He said, his voice above a low growl. I held back the moan on the back of my throat, pecking on his lips.

“Not in the mood, babe, sorry.”

He pouted and kissed me, pulling away to lean back on the headboard.

“Do you want coffee then?” he smiled, his thin lips stretching wide. I answered with a light ‘mmhm’ continued by a shake of my head, and walked into the bathroom a few feet away from my bed.

I closed the door behind me and started the faucet, letting the water fill in the bathtub. I sighed, checking my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a mess. Sometimes I just wish I could quit doing what I do, and instead do something I _wanted_ to do. Get it?  Whatever. I never make sense.

I turned the faucet off, pouring some soap into the tub, then unbuttoning my jeans and pushing it off my skin, along with my boxers.

I dipped my lower body in, the warm water greeting my skin like an old friend. I sighed as my whole body drenched in water.

The steady sound of dripping water was all I could hear.

I leaned the back of my head on the rim of the bathtub, my hands reaching out for the sky. I never knew I could even make it to twenty. I thought someone would find me on the bathroom floor, lifeless, my wrists bleeding by the time I was sixteen or seventeen at the most.

The bathroom door opened as Gerard strutted in without knocking.

“Babe you know there’s this kind of gesture called _knocking_.” He walked over to my side, leaving the door opened, cold wind gushing into the air.

“And haven’t you heard of closing a goddamn door?”

He laughed, walking back and closing the door, a smirk on his face as he turned the lock.

“Gerard…” I said, throwing m head back once more.

“I know, I know. I just wanted to join you.”

He took off his shirt, his shorts, but left his boxers on.

He dipped himself into the average sized bathtub, sitting across from me, making water leak from the edges of the tub.

He sighed and copied my position, his head leaned against the rim of the tub.

We were silent for minutes, until he spoke up.

“Mikey told me what happened at school…”

My head jerked up. “What? What happened at school?” I asked, worry lacing my voice.

I never met Mikey, but Gerard talked about him almost all the time, somehow making me treat him as my own little brother.

“A few jerks,” He sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands to each his eyes.

I hated seeing Gerard like this, the stress ruining his perfect, beautiful figure. I sat up, my bum touching the surface of the tub. “Physically, or mentally?” I asked, involuntarily glancing at my wrists, then at Gerard’s.

“Both.” Gerard choked out. Making me stitch my eyebrows together, and felt my heart clench in my chest.

Silence fell once more.

“Is there any way we can—“

“No, Frank. We can’t. We’re grown men and he’s a teenager. We can’t just barge into his school and beat his bully, scarring him for life and scaring the shit out of him.”

“You can’t but I can.” I said, anger bubbling inside me. “No.” Gerard said as an answer.

I rested myself back against the tub, the movement making more water leak from the edges of the tub.

“How’s work?” I asked randomly. Gerard grimaced at the word ‘ _work_ ’.

“One, it’s not _work_ I’m just making sketches of characters I know won’t ever come to life or some shit like that, Two, It’s going terrible and I haven’t got _any_ inspiration since the past three days.”

Before I was thinking, I leaned into Gerard and closed my lips over his. He jolted a bit, shocked from the sudden action. But he kissed me back anyway, his lips rubbing against mine. He asked if he could go further by letting his tongue touch my lower lip, and I let him.

His fingers were in my hair, as he always do. The way he does just gets me addicted to him. Attached to him like a piece of Velcro.

He tugged on my lip ring with his teeth, earning a small moan from me. He smiled  against my lips, nudging his face further into mine.

We parted a few seconds after, peering into each other’s shade of hazel.

His eyes were a shade lighter than mine, mine had a tint of green to it, his a bit more yellow-ish. He was beautiful.

“Let’s get outta here.” I whispered, planting another kiss on his lips, and stood up.

I felt him eyeing my backside, and I craned my neck backwards. “Are you gonna keep staring at my ass like it’s a piece of art, or get out of the tub before you get all wrinkly and disgusting?”

He laughed, throwing his head back like I was the most hilarious person in the world.

He stepped out of the tub a second later as I was drying myself off. He wrapped his wet arms around me, tracing circles on my abdomen.

“Have you been working out? I’m jealous.” He pouted against my shoulder.

“Does my back look sexier cause I might have.”

Gerard slapped the back of my head playfully, and I leaned the back of my head against his shoulder, earning a light kiss on my cheek.

“If we don’t move it right now, we’re gonna be late, I swear.” I retorted.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept my eyes on the road, the car speakers blasting Iron Maiden’s ‘Bring Your Daughter… to the Slaughter’.

Gerard grimaced every once in a while from the lyrics, but he enjoyed the song, nevertheless. “Can you tell me where we’re going?” he asked, resting his chin on my stretched forearm which was holding the steering wheel.

“It has something to do with—“ I let out a small ‘ooh’ and took a sharp turn to the left. “Almost missed it.”

Gerard stared at me like he wanted to jump off the car out the window entirely. “What?” I asked, oblivious. “You drive like you’re on seven shots of vodka.” I laughed. “You love the adrenaline of it all.” I retorted, tilting my head to the right to steal a glance at his beautiful face.

“I like the adrenaline from something _else_ that you do to me, sugar.” He said, biting his lower lip.

I took another sharp turn to the left, making him slide off from the seat to the car’s carpeted surface. “That’s why you always buckle up, kids!” I said, laughing.

He whined nonsense as he slithered back into his seat, wrapping his arms around his knees he brought up to his chest.

Gerard was a year older than me, but sometimes he acts more like the kid. I just act like the immature douchebag-boyfriend.

Oh wait, that _is_ what I am.

“We’re here.” I pulled over at a decent looking building that didn’t really stand out around here. I smiled at the blue and red neon lights glowing in my face. Gerard peered at what I was looking at. “A record store?” he asked excitedly, the lights shining off his eyes. “It’s not just _any_ record store.”

I placed my index finger below his chin, lifting his face up to meet mine as I kissed his lips slowly.

“What was that for?”

“I dunno.”

I unbuckled my seat belt, stepping out of my car. An old rusty bronze colored 1994 Chevy Impala. Well, it’s not rusty. She’s a hot muscle. But you know, the bronze gives her this rusted effect at night.

I jogged over to the passenger’s seat, opening the door for Gerard. He excitedly stepped out of the car, for he loved music just as much as I do.

“Ooh, babe,” I said, piping up behind him. “Hmm?” he simply replied, craning his head back to look at me, a grin plastered to his face. “Have you checked out the first floor bathroom back at my place yet?” I whispered, my arms around his waist, my face on the side of his neck.

“What? No, I haven’t. It’s not like I _live_ with you, Frankie!” He said, giggling under my touch. “Yeah well, you’re in for a surprise then.” I smiled, pushing the record store door opened.

“Whoa…” Gerard mumbled as soon as he stepped into the dim atmosphere. “You’re right, this isn’t like any record store I’ve ever been in…” He trailed off.

I tugged on his hand, making him follow me to the back of the record store. “But Frankie, the vinyls, and the CDs they’re—“

“Oh shoosh.” I cut him off, opening the door in front of me with a bit of force.

The sound of guitar shreds filled the air soon after, leaving Gerard to gape in astonishment yet again.

“Holy mother of—“

“Ray!” I greeted, throwing my arms around my tall friend. “Iero!” He greeted me back, his brown afro a bit drenched with sweat.

Gerard stood in confusion, a small smile on the corner of his lips. He loved making music. He always told everyone that hes bad at it. But to be brutally honest, Gerard Way was a musical genius, but he will never snap out of it and realize that on his own.

Ray pulled away from our hug, patting my back. "And who's this?" he asked, gesturing at Gerard. "Oh, Ray, this is Gerard, he's my boyfriend, Gerard this is Ray Toro, the fro, the man that shared his skills with every other guitar rookies."

Gerard walked over and shook Ray's hand, shoulder bumping right after.

"Did you like what Frank did to the first floor bathroom?"   
"Uh..."

"He doesn't know, _yet_." I whispered. Ray let out an 'ohhh' as he punched me lightly in the upper arm. "You're gonna love it. I helped him a bit, chipped in a bit here and there, but it's gonna be worth it."

"Okay Ray, enough said, I have a reason to bring  Gerard over,"

Ray laughed and took Gerard's arm, walking a few paces down the soundproof hallway.

“Welcome to The Grizzly, Gerard. This is where I work.” Ray said, beckoning at the huge amount of guitars, classical, acoustic, to electric mounted on the walls that seemed to be endless.

Basses on guitar stands, drum sets, and a few amplifiers too.

“This is the _real deal_.” I said, nudging Gerard. His eyes were wide with fascination, for the only thing he loved more than comics- and me –was none other than making music.

“This is so cool, holy—“ he started walking toward one of the guitars mounted on the wall, grazing his fingers against the frets.

I wrapped my arms around him again. “Like this so far…?” I whispered, planting a light kiss on his jawline. “Hell yeah,” he said, not shifting from his position, his head turning to check out the other pieces every now and then.

He looked at one of the tags and frowned. "The hell," He mumbled under his breath.

"Is there something wrong?" 

"Yeah, Frankie..."

"These are  _expensive._ " He leaned in to whisper against my ear. "I'm feeling uncomfy." he said again.

I merely placed light kisses on his neck, not even glancing up to meet his eyes.

“It gets better,” I whispered again.

“Hmm?”

“Pick your favorite.”

* * *

 

“Gerard—“ I muffled between kisses. He literally attacked my face as soon as we got off the car. I turned around to open the door to my house, my fingers fumbling with the keys.

“Frankie…” he whined, his hands grazing my waist. “Shh…” I whisper, as he nibbled on the top of my left earlobe. I threw my head back slightly, holding back a moan.

“Get on with it…” he said against my neck. I twisted the doorknob with more force than I should have, Gerard pinning me to the wall in the hallway immediately.

“Oh man—“ I panted, as he went down on my neck, leaving trails of purple and red on my pale skin. “Do you need me?” he asked, teasing me on my collarbone.

I breathed out my frustration as he started palming me through my jeans. “Gerard—oh _god_ —“

“I wanna pick _my_ favorite, can I?” he whispered, his hands slipping under my t-shirt and peeling it off my back. He threw my shirt away somewhere he didn’t care, tugging on my arm to follow him upstairs.

He lifted his own shirt off of himself as he walked up the stairs. Tossing it in my face.

I tossed it over my head, feeling myself in hunger for Gerard myself. 

I pushed him into my room, his back meeting the mattress, harsh.

He lifted his upper body for me, as if to sit up, his hand reaching out for the side of my face. I leaned in, drowning him in a kiss.

He moaned against my lips, letting me slip my tongue between our mouths. Then I pulled away, pushing him back on the bed.

I unbuttoned my jeans, pulling down the zipper and stripped it off myself, leaving me in only my boxers.

Gerard bit on his bottom lip, one of his hands in his own hair.

I crawled on the bed, soon enough straddling his waist. I placed my lips on his forehead, the tip of his nose, his lips, down to his jawline, then his neck.

He let out a string of heavy breaths, once in a while calling out for me from above a whisper.

“Am I your _favorite_ Gerard?” I asked against his ear. He moaned, his hands stayed where they were.

“Am I?” I demanded, gripping his throat with a little force between my fingers as he whimpered, helpless under me.

He cried out a strangled 'yes' between his grunts, his eyes screwing shut,  bit of fear tracing the outline of his figure. I pecked a soft kiss n his collarbone, assuring him that I won't hurt him, then I trailed my lips even lower, down on his hips, where the waistband of his boxers were just above his jeans, taunting me.

I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down agonizingly _slow_. And with my _teeth_. Damn. I’m in for it tonight.

He moaned out my name, begging for me.

“Shh…” I said again, pulling his jeans off, leaving the both of us in our boxers as I went back to straddling him.

“Frank I need you—“ He whimpered. “Frankie…”

“Hey…” I whispered reassuringly against his ear. “Just a little patience—“

He squirmed. “Do _not_ make Guns ‘n Roses references in bed, young man.” He said, slapping the back of my head. I laughed, letting our hard-ons rub against each other.

“Dammit—I want you too…” He let out a frustrated groan, his hands reaching for my waist. I stopped him, teasing him further. “Baby—“ He pouted.

“Fine…”

I pulled down my boxers, along with his, a hiss of pleasure escaping his thin lips.

“Just—fucking— _Oh Frank_ —“

I wrapped my hands around him, pumping slowly as he writhed under my touch.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,”

I reached out two fingers for him to suck on, getting it wet with his saliva.

“ _Frank—_ holy shit if you don’t fuck me right now so help me I— _Ahh—_ “

I cut him off with one finger in him, pushing it in and out of him at a slow pace, his hips rocking against my hand. I entered a second finger, as his back arched.

“Fuck me Frank I’m _so_ ready—“

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to do my work, woman.”

He peered down at me, _what the fuck_ written all over his face.

I laughed, easing myself at his entrance. He gasped as he felt me inch into him. “ _Oh god—_ “

I pulled out slowly, and started to thrust back into him. He moaned under me, his words a jumbled mess of curses and strings of heavy breaths. “Fucking— _Oh_ —“

"Gerard– Oh _shit_ —“ I moaned as he tangled his fingers in my hair, his hips meeting mine within every passing moment. “My god Frank—“

I wrapped my fingers around him suddenly, making him cry out my name in pleasure. “Holy— _Ah shit shit shit_ ”

I started pumping his shaft in time with my thrust, not slowing down or waiting for him to react. “I want you to fucking come for me you fucking slut,” I breathed in his ear. He let his hands squeeze my ass, his face in the crook of my neck as I glanced at his face of euphoria.

His eyes screwing shut from the pleasure and the pain, his mouth agape as a string of moans and curses left his lips as he breathed hot and heavy against my skin. I could get used to this.

“Sugar I’m so close—“ He whimpered under me.

I threw my thumb over his slit, making him cry out in pleasure, in time with his release. All over my chest and hand, panting hard.

I came soon after, riding it out as I let myself down from my high.

I laid beside him, both catching out breaths.

He rolled over to his side and pecked on my cheek.

“Thanks for that.”

“Why are you even thanking me?” I chuckled, keeping my hand far away from any of us as possible.

“For pleasuring me,” he breathed and closed his eyes.

“And the new guitar.” He added.


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning,” He greeted, wrapping an arm around my waist as I sipped on my still-hot coffee. I smiled while swallowing down, touching his arm.

“Morning,” I greeted back, turning my head to peck his lips. I placed my coffee down on the coffee table, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“The telecaster is still in the trunk.” I whisper against his hair.

“Yeah, and what’s up with _last night_?” “Why did you emphasize the last part?” I asked, a smug look on my face.

“No, I meant why did you just so suddenly bought me an electric guitar?”

“I just wanted you to start making music.” I replied, kissing his forehead.

"Maybe then you can join me and my friends in our garage band." My kisses traveled down to his cheeks, then his jaw.

I loved how perfectly shaded his jawlines were. It just makes him look sexier.

He writhed under the touch of my lips as he giggled to himself.

“A little garage band when we don’t even have a garage.”

“We can work that out,” my reply came out as a raspy whisper escaping my lips, knocking him down sideways on the couch. “Frankie!” his voice was muffled against a cushion, making what he said sound like _Fhwanki_. He’s cute.

“I’m just gonna take the advantage that my boyfriend is here for the weekend and not at home doing god knows what.” I started sucking on his neck before he slowly shoved me off of him.

Gerard has this strong self-control over himself sometimes. I would take him as the responsible one.

“Oh, Frank, I haven’t seen what you’ve done to the bathroom,” He said, a slight tone of worry laced in every syllable. “Are you scared to find out what I did to it?” I whisper against his skin. He shivered, sending me a small contentment to my own.

“Maybe…” “Hm, what if I told you I made the room specifically, let’s say—“ I leaned in, nibbling on his earlobe “ _soundproof_?” He held back a moan, his thoughts drifting everywhere all at once at the mention of that one word.

“Oh yeah, babe that way the neighbors will _never_ hear us…” “Frank—“ he nudged, scooting away a bit. I placed a hand on his thigh.

“Did you read that BDSM novel displayed on the store where you work? Cause you’re creeping me out—“ I laughed, pecking at his cheek and grabbing my coffee.

"Oh- Gerard.” I mumble before I took a sip from my mug.

“I love you more,” he replied, sending kisses on my upper arm.

“Says who?”

“Says Gerard Way, who else?”

“Come on, if you’re that intrigued about the first floor bathroom—“

Gerard gulped back at the mention of the first floor bathroom. He was nervous. Just like the first time we were together.

I placed my mug back down and stood up, holding out a hand for Gerard. He hesitantly took it, lifting his bum off the couch ever so slowly. “Oh, come on, just because it’s soundproof doesn’t mean it’s a playroom.”

“Ew!”

I laughed at his reaction, walking toward the hallway. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway, the walls were fresh painted maroon red, and the tiles were black with a few gold specks on them.

My mom picked the tiles out for me, the walls were formerly duck-egg blue, but I changed it recently to deep maroon.

I liked that color. And navy blue too. My mom would probably lose her shit if she comes over and sees how dark my house had become. But she doesn't have the need to check on her son. Sad.

“Heeeere we are.” I said stopping in front of the black wooden door.

“You changed the door?” Gerard was stalling.

“I fucking painted it black Gerard, just like The Rolling Stones did.”

He glared at me as I laughed, reaching for my back pocket for the keys.

“Since when can you lock bathrooms from the outside?”

“Since it’s not a bathroom anymore.” I waggled my eyebrows as Gerard’s face turned a shade paler, rolling his lips into his mouth.

“Okay, Gerard, firstly I need you to promise me that you won’t freak out, and you won’t tell my mom about this. Or yours. Nevermind, you can tell yours, I won’t mind.”

Gerard nodded as he forced a smile.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open with a bit force. I flicked the light switch by the wall. And Gerard’s mouth dropped to the floor along with the contents of his mouth. He drooled over the view, taking a few steps inside.

“Holy shit Frankie I think I have a raging boner going on right now.” I threw my head back as I laughed, wrapping an arm from behind him.

“Do you like it?” I whisper, kissing his neck.

“Goddamit I love it!”

“I told you so, now the neighbors can’t complain about how loud we are…”

“Stop making goddamn innuendos you fucker.”

Yeah, maybe I turned my bathroom into a fucking studio. And my boyfriend is in love with it more than he is with me. I’m jealous now and I might demolish this building if Gerard ever start jerking off to pictures of Fenders and Gibsons. Too much? I am possessive, deal with it.

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!” he cried, pulling me into a tight embrace, almost knocking me over.

“I might fucking consider coming over more often, maybe even living here,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll be waiting.” I replied, kissing the back of his hand. He walked over to one of my guitars, a maroon red and black accented Fender Stratocaster, while I, walked over to stroke the neck of my favorite one, The Epiphone Wilshire Phant-o-matic.

It was custom made for me by Ray, he got it for my nineteenth birthday, and I still love it – and him- to this day. I called her Pansy- Belá- sometimes. She has pristine milky white –almost ivory- and slender body, her curves made just for me, the angle of my elbow, my arm, not to mention that she was light as a feather. And the sounds that she makes, is the only thing beside my own boyfriend that makes me go crazy. Ugh, I drool over her.

Gerard cleared his throat, I realized I was staring at Pansy far too long, inspecting whether she had new cracks or bumps.

I whirled around to face Gerard, his hands folded in front of his chest and a smug look on his face.

“Were you staring at my ass?” He laughed and walked over, arms draped around the back of my neck.

“Maybe,” I leaned in and let my lips close over his, I almost missed the way his lips felt on mine.

“Let’s try out your new baby.” I said, slapping his ass. He jumped and shot me a look while I strutted outside the studio, outside the door and toward my car on the parkway.

I opened the trunk and whistled in amazement. “Hello, hottie.” I propped the wooden guitar case over one shoulder, carrying it back inside to the studio.

Gerard was still there, adjusting a microphone stand. I watched him quietly from the doorway, and he blushed when he saw me staring.

“You stare at my ass and I stare at yours, that’s fair.” I said, setting the case slowly on the carpeted floor.

I unlatched the hatches and swung it open, my heart still racing at the sight of the electric guitar Gerard chose last night.

It was basic, a Fender Telecaster Deluxe, her body drenched in matte black. She was a beauty. And she sounds like one too. Not to mention she’s pricey.

But I didn’t tell Gerard how much she cost, he would’ve marched me back into The Grizzly to get my money back otherwise. But Ray knows best. And we all know what a pricey guitar mean.

Lasting beauty, amazing feedbacks, pure beautiful sound, and the sweet sweet ring of saving rock n’ roll.

I took her out of her case, my fingers over the frets in a click. I whistled out again, making Gerard marvel at my fingers, which is weird.

“Play something for me.” He said, his eyes bright as lights reflected on them. I stood and walked in the direction of an amplifier, a guitar strap just sitting on the top of it as I strapped it onto the tele.

“Watch and learn.” I winked at Gerard, as I plugged the end of the amplifier wire over to the guitar.

I started twisting the volume knob, experimenting. She sounded like a beauty, as I mentioned before.

“Okay, Gerard, meet Leslie,” I pointed to the effect pedal on the floor. Gerard smiled at me like I was the most attractive person on the face of the earth, as he sat cross legged on the floor.

I plugged Leslie into the amplifier, and took a pick from the mic stand. I strummed an experimental C chord, and she rang through my ears like a melody.

“Beautiful.” I mumbled, shredding a few lines, leaving Gerard gaping.

“It’s like you never see me play, babe.” I commented. He closed his eyes and grinned. “Yet you get more and more amazing everytime."

I smile at the compliment, cranking the volume up. I strummed hard, facing the guitar back at the amplifier, creating feedbacks across the room.

Before I knew it I was shredding a solo on my knees facing the amp. I stood up from my adrenaline, placing the tele down on the nearest stand.

“I think you might wanna leave her here, Gerard.” I teased. He laughed. “Maybe you can teach me a few things, _Mr. Iero_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been FOREVER since I updated this, mainly because I lost all my laptop's data including the plot to this fic, so I'm still trying to remember what the plot was, sorry...   
> anyway, here's a filler!  
> XoStaticMonster

I rolled over in my sleep, resulting in my nose bumping Gerard's pointy one as he stirred from his slumber. He opened his eyes lazily as I smiled apologetically to him. He smiled back at me, kissing the tip of my nose and pulling me in while I rested my head against his chest. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the green glowing letters showing the numbers '06:03'. Which meant I would have to get up if I didn't want to be late for work _again._

I nudged Gerard as I wriggled out of his grip, causing him to whine. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, sitting up on my bed and dragging my legs to the edge of the bed to get up.

I yawned, taking my phone from its charging stand. As soon as it lit up, I squinted my eyes for I've set the brightness on high last night. I got up on my feet to open the blinds and a window, making Gerard pull the duvet over his face and groan. I giggled to myself before grabbing my towel which was hanging by the bedroom door, and started marching to the bathroom installed in my room.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I groaned aloud. Three purple hickeys decorated my collarbones, two on each sides of my neck. I noted to myself that I would be needing a scarf later. I turned on the shower, filling the bathroom with steam as I stripped out of my sweatpants and baggy shirt, yawning again as I did so.

Stepping into the shower, I sighed. It was supposed to be a short bath before I heard the bathroom door open, Gerard humming to himself sleepily, while I smiled, facing the wall. He shuffled on his feet, which I assumed was him getting out of his clothes, and he stepped into the shower, wrapping his slender hands around my torso, kissing the back of my ear.

"Morning, sugar." He whispered, making me giggle. "Morning," I replied, turning around to face him. He grinned, kissing me under the spray of warm water. I mewled as his lips touched mine, my hands trailing upward to cup his jaw. Placing his hands around my hips, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue alongside mine, a low moan on the back of his throat.

"You're gonna make me show up late _again_." I whisper, as he grabbed my ass and I gasped at his touch. "I love you," he whisper.

I didn't bother saying it back, attaching my lips to his pale neck, making him moan rather loudly. "Slut." I whisper against his skin. "A slut only for you, sugar."

I growled, my hand trailing my hand lower and lower until my fingers were grazing his hard length. " _Ah..._ " he moaned under my touch, throwing his head back. "Like that, _slut_ _?_ " I grabbed the base of his cock until he was writhing under my touch, his head nodding vigorously.

I grinned against his neck, grazing my teeth across his skin. Once I did, he grabbed my own throbbing length in his hand. I groaned, pumping his shaft. He shadowed my movements, my face pulling away from his neck just to witness him unraveling before me. The obscene sounds he was making, the lust clouding his eyes, his mouth agape, and his head nodding once in a while, whispering nonsense as I continue pumping his cock.

"You're so perfect..." I whisper against his skin as he thumbed my tip, making me twitch in his hand. "I- I w-wanna..."

"Wanna what baby?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Wanna suck you off..." he stuttered. I moaned as he turn the shower off and getting down on his knees, swallowing down all in one go.

I threw my head back in ecstasy, puffs of air coming out of my mouth as he continued to bob his head up and down on me, his eyes never leaving mine, giving me the best _fuck me_ expression he could give me.

"Baby- 'M close..." I whisper. Instead of stopping, he pushed further, the tip of my cock hitting the back of his throat as he made these soft, choking noises, enough to push me over the edge.

I came inside his mouth as he swallowed every last drop of my mess, his cock still leaking, needy moans still stumbling from his mouth as he pulled my cock out past his beautifully swollen lips.

I turned the shower back on, tugging on his hair for him to get up. He did exactly so, his lips locking with mine once we were face to face, making sure I taste myself in his mouth. He moaned against my lips.

"Face the wall." I growled, capturing his bottom lip between my teeth. He nodded, obeying my orders as he faced the wall, his ass exposed for me to violate.

I groaned, letting my chest stick to his back as I mouthed his ear, my hands stroking his lower back, lower down on his ass, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He shivered under my touch, his cock twitching at every move I produced.

I inched two fingers into him all at once, he was still stretched from last night, his head thrown back immediately when he felt my fingers inside him.

"Frankie..." he moaned, pushing back against my fingers. I shushed him, my other hand coming down to smack his cheek. He moaned loudly, his face resting against the bathroom floor as I start to move my fingers in and out of him. "Don't stop sugar..." he begged, his hand coming down to touch himself.

I swatted his hand away, bringing down my hand once more, making him throw his head back which was just obscene. I would've gotten hard again in a matter of seconds. Oh wait, I was.

 I angled my fingers upward, brushing against his prostate as he moaned out my name, begging for me to do that again. Instead of doing so, I got down on my knees, pulling my fingers out of him.

He whimpered at the loss, but not for long, he moaned out loud once more as I replaced my fingers with my tongue, my jaw slacking for me to adjust with the sore feeling.

He pushed himself back against my face, my moans sending vibrations against his skin as I stuck in my fingers alongside my tongue inside him.

He cried out, full out sobbing by this point.

I pulled out my fingers and let my tongue do the work as my hand reached out for his cock, pumping him in time with every thrust of my tongue.

" _Frank...._ " He cried, his eyes shutting closed.

"Sugar please... I'm clo- _Ah!_ " He came before warning, his come splattering against the wall, his stomach, my hand.

I got up on my feet, wrapping my own length in my fingers, pumping myself hard and fast. I came soon after, a growl torn out of my throat as I stained his lower back with my mess, which the water soon washed away.

I threw my head back, stroking my softening cock as my boyfriend turned around, kissing me tenderly on the lips before he grinned cheekily and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"I'll make you breakfast!" he called out from the bathroom as I still try to get down from my high. My eyes jerk opened as I hurriedly turn off the shower, drying myself carelessly and rushing into the bedroom and into my walk-in closet.

I grabbed my blue buttoned up uniform and black jeans, putting them on before glancing at the clock. '06:40'.

I'm running late, _shit_ _!_.

Thanks for nothing, Gerard.

I stormed out of my bedroom with my phone and jacket clutched in hand, running down the stairs.

I was greeted by a shock-looking Gerard by the breakfast bar, holding a fork to his lips, a piece of pancake on his fork.

"Late for work, sorry, will be back at twelve!" I pecked his cheek, eating his piece of pancake before grabbing my flask of coffee and car keys as I cursed under my breath and closed the front door behind me.

Again, thanks for nothing, Gerard.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean you gotta go?” I asked him, his eyes casted downward toward the floor beneath us. “I just gotta go home, Frank I’ve been here all week. And besides, it’s not like I _live_ here, I live with Mikey and mom, remember?” He said, arms folded across his chest, still insisting to leave even as I blocked the front doorway with my body.

“But you caaan’t,” I whined, waving my arms in front of his face.

He pushed my arms aside, ready to shove me sideways before I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling his body against my own.

We stayed like that for a while, his breathing steady as his body radiated heat from his outlines, my embrace not faltering in the slightest, until I felt his body twitching in my grasp. The second he made those little movements, I knew something was going on in his head.

“Promise me you’ll be back in a few days.” I whispered against the top of his head, feeling him squirm to look me in the eye.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, slipping away from my grip. “I come here when I wanna come here, Frank…” he whispered, somehow managing to dodge passed my block and out the door.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

I pulled him by the hand before he managed to get too far.

“Did I do something?” I asked, my eyes searching for his.

He let out an unruly string of coughs before he looked up at me with his red-rimmed eyes. “No, baby… I just need some alone time.” He replied me with a weak smile, pecking my cheek and walking out toward his car.

I should’ve reached out to him.

Beg him forgiveness for the matter that I’ve done, apologize for the things I didn’t even know I did.

But I let him go.

Watch him walk step by step to the beat of my heart, the one thumping in my chest, further and further away from me, as I started to panic, begging for my limbs to move, to act fast, to reach out and pull him back inside, rain him with kisses, give him a blow, or something he would like me to do.

But I didn’t.

Why?

My limbs seem to be frozen in place as I heard the familiar beeping of his car alarm before his hand already reached the car door handle.

_Stop him, Frank come on!_

My brain urged me to move.

But I didn’t.

Why?

_Gerard wait,_

I said in my head.

_Gerard! Wait!_

Say it.

_Gerard baby, please don’t leave me._

I opened my mouth, my eye shutting against my own will as I felt my voice being ripped out of my throat, but all that came out was,

“I’ll see you,” I said, unsure when I’ll see him again.

I opened my eyes with a start. That wasn’t what I wanted to say… I wanted him to stay with me.

_Gerard, stay, I’ll make it up to you, please?_

He smiled and waved, climbing into his car, igniting the engine, and leaving without a second glance like he usually does.

My heart dropped into my shoes as I see him exit my cluster, turning down the street as he went out of view, out of sight.

I frowned as I walked back into my house, the pain of rejection resonating in my head, my heart, my guts. I dragged myself up the stairs, feeling pain tingle in my chest as I laid down on my messy bed, eyes scanning the ceiling for a sign.

“What did I do this time…?” I sighed before closing my eyes and drifting off into a sleep I never even knew was ready to pounce on me the second my eyelids shut firmly.

I knew I was exaggerating anyway, he would come back to me soon. I’m going over all this trouble for nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....  
> It's been so long, yeah?  
> SO   
> I finally have a plot for this fic, but I'm dropping the whole smut thing.  
> Hardy har har, sorry.  
> I just felt like I needed to add a solid plot in here rather than just to rally out on the smut and the sexual scenes and everything, when in truth I don't even plan for this to happen at all.  
> So, I will be updating soon, alongside my other fic, Pyromania, which is a Frerard and bandom related superhero!AU  
> I'm sorry to drop this chapter on you out of nowhere, I'll edit it soon enough <3  
> XoXvl


End file.
